


Sleepy Hollow

by darkrin



Series: Storia di un mostro [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se gliel'avessero chiesto, avrebbe detto che era un’idiozia, oltre che una perdita di tempo che lui non poteva permettersi. / O delle cose che si fanno per amore, della vita domestica e di un telefilm.<br/>(established!Klaroline - future-fic - Fluff che più fluff non si può - CRACK!Fic senza pudore)</p><p>(Ci sono riferimenti a "C'era una volta", ma può essere letta anche da sola)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Hollow

 A Gaia perché è nata per colpa sua e anche se non la leggerà mai, non me ne frega un accidente. Beccatela tutta.

  
**Warning:** future!fic, Crack!fic, Caroline e Klaus alle prese con un telefilm e nient'altro, niente di serio ~~( _però / chiudi le tende / sul sole che scende tra noi_~~ ~~(cit.))~~.   


* * *

 

  
  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 1:**  
   
Se gliel’avessero chiesto (ma ovviamente Caroline non aveva neanche pensato di farlo. Si era limitata a sedersi sul divano, ad allungargli le gambe nude in grembo, così da togliergli ogni desiderio di alzarsi, e ad accendere il televisore), avrebbe detto che era un’idiozia, oltre che una perdita di tempo che lui (che era un Re, _per Dio!_ E aveva un regno di cui occuparsi) non poteva permettersi.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 2:**  
   
\- Caroline… - tentò di trovare una scusa per salvarsi da quello che lo aspettava, ma fu interrotto bruscamente dalla donna che gli comparve affianco, prendendolo per mano e cercando di trascinarlo di peso nell’ampio salotto.  
\- Stavo pensando – trillò con voce allegra, - che Ichabod parla un po’ come te. –  
Klaus si limitò a fare una smorfia e alzare gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi guidare. Non poteva dirle di no, quando aveva quel sorriso e quando solo un mese prima una Caroline bambina l’aveva costretto a guardare Red e Toby (già immaginava come le si sarebbero gonfiate le guance quando avrebbe esclamato, oltraggiata: - Quindi mi preferivi quando avevo otto anni? -)  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 3:**  
   
\- Esistono sul serio? – gli chiese, a metà della puntata, voltandosi a guardarlo e mordendosi il labbro. - Demoni, Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse, esistono sul serio? –  
Klaus si limitò stirare un ghigno e scuotere la testa.  
\- Certo che no, tesoro. –  
\- Ma perché no? Se noi esistiamo, perché loro no? Magari Katrina è intrappolata dall’altra parte come Rick e Vicky e com’era tuo fratello e… - esclamò, saltellando sul divano e guardandolo con occhi pieni di luce.  
\- Caroline, è solo un telefilm. -  
Caroline mise il broncio e borbottò, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto:  
\- Non sei divertente. E non puoi sapere tutto. – concluse con uno sbuffo.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 4:**  
   
\- Non sei costretto a vederlo con me, sai. Lo so che non vuoi - gli comunicò, con tono di sufficienza, mentre si sedeva sul divano.  
\- Se devi andare a fare le tue cose da maschio alfa, ti prego, vai pure e non lasciare che sia io a trattenerti – sibilò, lanciandogli un’occhiata velenosa.  
La sentì irrigidirsi, quando le si sedette accanto, prendendole le gambe e portandosele in grembo.  
\- Non vorrei essere da nessun’altra parte – mormorò, baciandole la pelle del ginocchio e Caroline tentò invano di trattenere il sorriso che le tirava gli angoli della bocca.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 5:**  
   
Quando il bambino comparve sullo schermo, Caroline sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e lo scrutò alla ricerca di _qualcosa_ , mordendosi il labbro, incerta. Klaus inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosito.  
\- Caroline, amore, ho il sospetto che dovresti guardare il televisore– notò.  
Caroline sbuffò e lanciò un’altra occhiata al bambino che le faceva pensare a quello che secoli prima era morto divorato dai lupi e che non aveva mai conosciuto. Si chiese se anche Klaus aveva pensato a lui, si chiese se avrebbe dovuto dirgli qualcosa, se avesse dovuto spegnere il televisore, se –  
Klaus le scostò un ricciolo biondo dal volto e Caroline gli sorrise prima di poggiargli la testa sulla spalla e accococcolarglisi addosso con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 6**  
   
Klaus era riuscito a inventarsi un impegno, quella volta – e davvero, non fosse stato perché l’ultima volta c’era quel bambino che somigliava ad Henrik, Klaus non l’avrebbe passata liscia.  
Caroline si limitò ad andare a recuperare una scatola di gelato e scrivergli un minatorio: _Non ti aspettare che ti faccia un riassunto,_ prima di sedersi sul divano con le gambe strette al petto.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 7**  
   
\- Che diavolo state guardando? – Rebekah esclamò con una smorfia inorridita, prima di scattare in piedi, come se la poltrona fosse improvvisamente diventata arroventata e andarsene sbattendo i piedi.  
Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Caroline borbottava:  
\- Melodrammatica. –  
\- Ti ho sentito – urlò Rebekah dall’altra ala della villa.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 8**  
   
Klaus non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, quando la sentì maledire tutte le Katrine mai esistite sulla faccia della terra perché era sempre tutta colpa loro – questa era stata addirittura stata la causa della nascita del Cavaliere della Morte, _Klaus, mi stai ascoltando?_  
Klaus avrebbe voluto dirle che probabilmente Morte sarebbe risorto comunque in qualche altro modo, se era quello che Moloch desiderava, e che quella Katerina non esisteva, ma Caroline era bella con gli occhi così pieni di sdegno e le guance arrossate, le dita strette intorno al _suo_ bicchiere di bourbon e la bocca piena d’insulti per la maledetta Petrova e tutte le sue simili e Klaus si limitò a sorridere e annuire, accarezzandole la gamba.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 9:**  
   
\- Posso camminare da sola – Caroline gli sbadigliò contro la spalla, quando la prese in braccio, e si rannicchiò ancor di più contro il suo petto. La risata di Klaus le rimbombò contro la pelle e lei grugnì qualcosa d’indistinto.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, tesoro. Andiamo dalla stessa parte – e Caroline anche con gli chiusi poteva immaginare il sogghigno che gli piegava le labbra.  
\- Domani devi raccontarmi cos’è successo dopo che mi sono addormentata – gli ingiunse prima di abbandonarsi di nuovo al sonno, cullata dal lento, inesorabile, battito del cuore di Klaus.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 10**  
   
\- Klaus, smettila! – esclamò cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa e dalle sue mani, che le carezzavano distrattamente le cosce lasciate scoperte dagli striminziti pantaloncini che indossava e poi ancora più su, lasciando una scia di pelle d’oca e facendole stringere le gambe per il desiderio e – Che cosa ci faceva Ichabod in Purgatorio? Come ci era arrivato?  
\- Klaus – gridò, dandogli un calcio leggero – Sto cercando di guardare. –  
L’ibrido ringhiò e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. Caroline non poté fare a meno di sentire gli angoli della bocca sollevarsi, osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio mettere il broncio come un bambino.  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 11**  
   
Caroline era uscita per affrontare qualche nuovo dramma della doppelganger e lui aveva passato la serata chiuso nel suo studio a tracciare linee scure e macchie bianche sulla tela. Il dipinto, aveva notato inclinando leggermente il capo di lato e ingoiando un sorso di scotch, stava venendo come lo desiderava, ma mancava qualcosa.  
Neanche per un istante, Klaus si era chiesto cosa stesse accadendo a Ichabod. Neanche per un istante aveva sentito la mancanza del corpo di Caroline contro il suo e della sua voce che borbottava _Abbie cosa stai facendo? Abbie fai qualcosa! Aaargh, Abbie!_  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 12**  
   
Caroline era seduta per terra, tra le sue gambe, in religioso silenzio, come se parlando avrebbe potuto firmare la condanna a morte di Abbie o di Ichabod.  
Klaus non smise, neanche, per, un, attimo, di guardarla.  
   
(La curva della sua nuca, i capelli biondi che le cadevano sulle spalle bianche e quella singola ciocca che le scivolava sul collo, le mani strette intorno alle ginocchia e – voleva fissarsi la sua immagine a fuoco nella retina così da vedere solo lei ogni volta che avesse chiuso gli occhi.)  
   
   
 **Stagione 1 Episodio 13**  
   
Caroline saltellò sul divano, voltandosi verso di lui ed esalando sottili:  
\- Oh mio dio. Oh mio dio. Oh mio dio. Oh mo dio. –  
\- Hai visto. Non è possibile. Non può finire così – pigolò, portandosi le mani al volto.  
\- Pare di sì – osservò lui distrattamente.  
Era più affascinato dalla reazione della donna che dal finale del telefilm che l’aveva costretto a guardare: era chiaro che Abbie e Ichabod sarebbero riusciti a venire fuori dall’incresciosa situazione in cui si trovavano, per cui a che pro preoccuparsi? Non che gli interessasse, davvero. L’unica cosa che gl’importava era sapere che l’aspettavano mesi finalmente libero dalla visione di sciocche serie televisiv-  
\- Dovremmo assolutamente guardare qualcos’altro ora. Tipo, hmmm, che ne dici di Supernatural? – esclamò Caroline.  
Klaus abbandonò il capo all’indietro contro la testiera del divano e grugnì un gemito di dolore.  


**Author's Note:**

> \- NO BETA.  
> \- Abbiate pietà di me e pensate che è estate e che un po' di fluff ci vuole sempre e non chiamate la neuro, perfavore, grazie, siete delle persone molto buone.  
> \- Ringrazio BFan per avermi ricordato che c'era una cosa seria che dovevo scrivere tra le note. Nella storia c'è un riferimento a "C'era una volta (storia di un mostro)", dopo cui questa è ambientata, ma non c'è bisogno di averla letta per capire questa.  
> (- Le mie note sono sempre più di spessore.)


End file.
